Der vergessene Rumtreiber
by sad.ending.x3
Summary: Die letzten Monate vor Voldemorts 1. Sturz: Peter Pettigrew wird Todesser und muss 2 Leben gleichzeitig führen. Banner, Titelbild, Trailer und genauere Inhaltsangabe in der 'Einleitung'. Prequel zu Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort!
1. Einleitung

**Titel der Geschichte**

Der vergessene Rumtreiber

**Hauptcharakter(e)**

Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, OC

**Inhaltsangabe**

Jetzt schon, wo ihr noch kein einziges Wort dieser Fanfiction gelesen habt, wisst ihr wie sie endet:

Peter Pettigrew wird Lily und James Potter an Lord Voldemort verraten, woraufhin dieser das Ehepaar töten wird. Lord Voldemort wird versuchen Harry Potter zu töten, wird aber scheitern, denn die Liebe Lily Potters wird Harry schützen. Harry Potter wird berühmt werden, als der Junge-der-überlebte.

Aber Lily und James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und all die anderen, die 1981 lebten, wissen noch nicht, was ihnen bevorsteht. Begleitet sie auf ihrem Weg, von dem keiner von ihnen weiß, was ihr Ziel ist.

Die meisten Leserinnen und Leser der Harry Potter Bücher oder die Leute, die sich die Harry Potter Filme ansehen, mögen Peter Pettigrew nicht. Nicht mögen ist noch untertrieben. Sobald sein Name fällt, denken sie nur eines: "Diese kleine, schmutzige, verräterische Ratte!"

Das finde ich vollkommen in Ordnung. Ihr müsst ihn jetzt nicht verstehen oder gar mögen. Ihr müsst ihn auch nicht verstehen, während ihr meine FF lest. Ihr müsst ihn nicht einmal verstehen, wenn ihr das letzte Wort dieser FF gelesen habt. Nicht einmal dann. Ich möchte lediglich, dass ihr euch auf meine Geschichte einlasst. Mehr nicht.

Meine FF ist eine Geschichte, die die letzten Monate vor Lord Voldemorts Sturz beschreibt ohne zu kitschig oder unrealistisch wirken zu sollen. Sie soll nicht verschönt sein. Krieg ist Krieg. Verrat ist Verrat. Aber ihr habt das Recht die Hintergründe zu erfahren.

Taucht ein in eine Geschichte, die viel zu oft vergessen wird, obwohl sie so ausschlaggebend für all das ist, was wir in den letzten Jahren kennen und lieben gelernt haben. Ihr seit nur noch einen 'Klick' vom ersten Kapitel entfernt.

-- Mit Trailer zum ansehen und lesen! --

-- Mit Banner und Titelbild! --

**Vorwort**

Also erst einmal hoffe ich, dass ihr jetzt nicht einfach wieder wegklickt, sondern noch etwas nach unten scrollt und das erste Kapitel lest (und danach das Zweite und dann das Dritte usw.)

Das ist jetzt meine 3. FF, aber ich brauche trotzdem Feedback, um zu wissen, was gut ist und was noch besser werden soll. :)

Natürlich kann ich es nicht jedem Recht machen, aber ich versuche es so gut es geht. ;)

lg Leni2oo5

Viele liebe Grüße an meine Beta Leserin whomping willow, die sich bereit erklärt hat, sich auch noch durch diese FF zu schlagen und möglichst all meine Fehler zu finden und zu vernichten. xD

**Disclaimer**

Alle Personen, Orte und anderes Bekanntes aus dem Potter-Universum gehören Frau Joanne K. Rowling, etc. und ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld. Ich schreibe sie nur zum Spaß ;).

Außerdem ist diese FF nach einer Challenge von AUGUSTINUS (harrypotter-fans).

Die Trailer habe beide ich angefertigt.

Das Titelbild ist auch von mir.

Den Banner hat mir Capricorna (harrypotter-xperts) gemacht. Danke! knuddel

**Trailer**

Gibt es bei youtube zu sehen:

Der Ältere:

youtube. com/ watch?v -EDcaX6rfo/

Und der Neue:

www. youtube. com /v/j6jSgHooj

**Titelbild**

img504. imageshack. us /img504/8800/titelbildgb0. jpg

**Banner**

img504 . imageshack. us /img504/4305/07fx8. jpg

(Leerstellen entfernen!!)

**Genre**

Drama, Mystery

**Warnungen**

Deathfic, Sadfic

**Rating**

PG13 (ab 12)

**Status**

In Arbeit (es sind ca. 17 Kapitel vorgesehen)


	2. Trailer

Der Bildschirm ist schwarz. Ein Geräusch, das sich nach Regen anhört, setzt ein. Der Regen wird heftiger. Ein Donnergrollen kommt hinzu und dann das Geräusch eines einschlagenen Blitzes. Der Blitz erhellt den schwarzen Bildschirm einen kurzen Moment.

Einen kurzen Augenblick ist wieder alles schwarz, dann wird ganz langsam in weißer Schrift eingeblendet:

_Was würdest du tun..._

Die Schrift wird wieder ausgeblendet. Leise setzen Streichinstrumente ein. Die Töne sind sanft. Wieder wird in weißer Schrift eingeblendet:

_für Liebe_

Graue Augen, die voller Lebenslust funkeln, werden eingeblendet. Im rechten Auge ist ein kleiner Stich ins hellblaue zu sehen. Die Kamera schwenkt nach unten. Volle rote Lippen sind zu sehen. Sie sind zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Zu einem süßen und unschuldigen Lächeln. Die Kamera zoomt etwas weiter weg. Jetzt ist das komplette Gesicht zu sehen. Es gehört einer Frau und ist leicht rundlich. Eingerahmt wird es von braunen, schulterlangen Haaren. Die Kamera zoomt noch weiter weg. Nun ist die Frau ganz zu sehen. Sie trägt ein hellblaues Sommerkleid. Lachend dreht sie sich um sich selbst und winkt in die Kamera.

Das Bild wird wieder ausgeblendet. Die sanften Töne werden härter. Eine Gitarre kommt hinzu. Die Schrift ist wieder weiß:

_gegen Krieg_

Ein kleines Dorf wird eingeblendet. Der Himmel ist dunkel. Es ist Nacht. Ein fast voller Mond erhellt die wenigen Häuser. Ein paar Regentropfen fallen zu Boden. Hinter einer Hausfassade taucht plötzlich ein Mann in langem schwarzen Umhang und weißer Maske auf. Es folgen weitere. Sie laufen durch das Dorf und zünden die Häuser an. Schon bald steht das gesamte Dorf in Flammen.

Der Bildschirm wird schwarz und die Töne wieder etwas leiser und nun klingen sie wütend. Es wird eingeblendet:

_für Rache_

Im Hintergrund erkennt man einen abgedunkelten Raum, der von nur zwei Fackeln beleuchtet wird. Im Vordergrund liegt ein kleiner Mann auf dem Boden. Er hat eine spitze Nase und wässrige Augen. Aber in diesem Moment kann man noch etwas anderes in diesen Augen erkennen: Rache. Sein Mund ist zu einem grausamen Lächeln verzogen, aber er hat den Kopf untertänig gesenkt und so sieht es der Mann ihm gegenüber nicht.

Alles wird wieder schwarz und die Töne werden scharf.

_gegen Verrat_

Der Orden des Phönix ist in einem Kellerraum versammelt. Alle sind anwesend, außer einem: Remus Lupin. Ein Mann erhebt seine Stimme. "Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Remus Lupin dieser Verräter ist!" "Nie und nimmer würde Remus das tun!"

Der Bildschirm wird wieder schwarz, die Töne werden wieder ganz sanft. Es wird eingeblendet:

_für Freundschaft_

James hat einen Arm um seine Frau gelegt, während er seinen besten Freund nervös ansieht. "Albus hat Lily und mir gesagt, dass wir uns mit Hilfe des Fidelius-Zauber verstecken sollen. Willst du unser Geheimniswahrer werden?"

Alles wird wieder schwarz. Die Töne werden hart.

_gegen Mord_

Ein kleines Mädchen mit hellblonden Haaren und hellblauen Augen steht an einem Fenster. Sie schreit, während hinter hier in der Küche alles brennt. Benommen versucht sie das Fenster zu öffnen. Sie schafft es nicht.

Die Töne werden wieder sanft und strahlen Hoffnung aus.

_für Frieden_

Ein großer Kellerraum wird eingeblendet. Mitten in diesem steht ein wuchtiger, runder Holztisch mit vielen Holzstühlen, die ordentlich an die Tischkante gerückt wurden. Die Kamera schwänkt an eine der Wände. An dieser hängen viele Fotos und eine große Landkarte von Großbritannien. Die Fotos zeigen mal einzelne Personen, mal ein Ehepaar und manchmal eine ganze Familie. Neben jedem Foto hängt ein Zettel auf dem ein oder zwei Namen stehen. Die Kamera dreht sich etwas und zoomt an die Wand gegenüber der Tür. Das größte der Fotos hängt dort. Es zeigte viele Personen, die entschlossen in die Kamera sehen und winken. Die Kamera ist jetzt ganz nah an dem Bild.

Wieder wird alles schwarz, die Töne zerstören jede Hoffnung und es wird eingeblendet:

_gegen Tod_

"Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"  
"Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen... geh weg jetzt..."  
"Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle-"

Die Töne werden wieder sanft und strahlen nur eines aus: Schutz

_für Schutz_

Das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts wird eingeblendet. Es sind fünf Personen und ein Phönix anwesend. "Seid ihr euch sicher?" Albus Dumbledores Stimme klingt besorgt. "Ja, Albus. Ich vertraue Peter vollkommen." James schenkt seinem Freund ein Lächeln. Peter erwidert es etwas halbherzig.

Die Töne werden verzweifelt.

_gegen Schuld_

Eine dunkle, staubige Bar wird eingeblendet. Ein Mann sitzt an der Theke. Er hält ein Glas mit Feuerwhisky in der Hand. Er nimmt einen großen Schluck daraus und starrt dann wieder ins Glas. Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen.

Der Bildschirm wird wieder schwarz. Ein großes Fragezeichen wird eingeblendet, danach einige Zeilen Text, alles in weiß:

_?_

_...denn nur DU bestimmst die Zukunft_

_Der vergessene Rumtreiber_

_von Leni2oo5_

_seit dem 20.09.2007 auf harrypotter-xperts de und harrypotter-fans de_

_und seit dem 25.04.2008 auch auf fanfiction net_


	3. I Kapitel

**Der vergessene Rumtreiber**

_Weich der Kopf in Kummers Schoße  
Leise Klage schwingt mein Schmerz  
Meine Seele habe ich geschunden  
Verraten meine Welt _

_Anuk Niosan _

**I. Kapitel**

_An der Gabelung meines Weges angekommen,  
blättere ich erinnerungstrunken  
in den Geschichten meines Lebens,  
verfolgt von Gedanken an eine ungewisse Zukunft_

_Eva Freiwald_

Schlamm spritzte an beiden Seiten der schwarzen Stiefel hervor. Doch der Träger achtete nicht darauf. Er lief zielstrebig weiter. Sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich im Wind auf und wurde immer schwerer und nässer. Es regnete nun schon den ganzen Tag in Strömen und noch immer wollte es nicht aufhören. Leise fluchte der Mann, als ihm der Fetzen Pergament wegflog, den er krampfhaft festgehalten hatte.

Zu seinem Glück hatte er sich die beiden Namen gemerkt, die auf diesem gestanden hatten. Er schien es wirklich eilig zu haben oder er suchte Schutz vor dem Regen, denn er lief hastig über den Rasen des Herrenhauses. Wieder spritzte Schlamm.

Die Bäume bogen sich mit dem Wind und das Holz knarrte laut. Es war bereits dunkel und nur der fast volle Mond erhellte das große Anwesen. Der Mann erreichte ein Tor, welches sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete, durchquerte es und verschwand dann mit einem _Plop_ in der Dunkelheit.

Der Pergamentfetzen wirbelte noch immer durch die Luft und die Regentropfen durchnässten das Papier und ließen die Schrift verwischen. Gerade noch so konnte man die beiden Namen _Peter Pettigrew _und _Dorcas Meadowes _lesen, ehe auch sie mit dem Regen hinfort gespült wurden.

Viele Meilen entfernt tauchte derselbe Mann wieder auf. Auch an diesem Ort regnete es wie aus Eimern. Schnell versteckte er sich hinter einem Baum und verharrte dort still. Er verschmolz gerade zu mit der Dunkelheit und auch das Licht, das die Straße gespenstig erhellte, ließ ihn nicht sichtbarer wirken.

Und so war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass die Frau, die die Haustür eines Reihenhauses mit kleinem, nett gestaltetem Vorgarten öffnete, den Mann nicht bemerkte. Ihr Lachen tönte über die Straße, halte hallte in den dunklen Ecken nach und schon schien die Siedlung sehr viel belebter zu wirken. Ihre Silhouette zeichnete sich deutlich im Licht, das aus der noch nicht geschlossenen Haustür fiel, ab.

Weiterhin lachend rief sie etwas in den Flur des Hauses und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Ihr Lachen verklang, aber nun fing sie leise an zu summen. Sie öffnete das leicht quietschende Gartentor und ging dann gemütlich die Straße hinunter.

Der Regen, der die Szene unwirklich erschienen ließ, schien sie nicht zu stören und auch sonst schien sie alles für in Ordnung zu halten, denn sie sah sich weder nervös um, noch behielt sie ihre Umgebung besonders auffällig im Auge.

Ihre Schritte wurden auch nicht schneller und so verließ der Man n sein Versteck. Leise schlich er ihr hinterher, während sein schwarzer Umhang sich weiter mit Wasser voll zog. Seine weiße Maske blitzte im Licht auf, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und ging ihr weiterhin hinterher. Der Regen war dabei sogar noch vorteilhaft, denn er spülte die Geräusche, die er versuchte so leise wie möglich zu halten, hinfort.

Die Frau bog in eine Seitenstraße ein und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Doch ehe sie diesen schwingen und verschwinden konnte, traf sie ein roter, ungesagter Zauber direkt in den Rücken. Der Mann näherte sich ihr und fesselte sie mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes.

Wenige Sekunden später verschwand sie, nachdem der Mann einen Portschlüssel aktiviert hatte.

Er verschwand ebenfalls mit einem _Plop_ in der Nacht und tauchte ein paar Straßen weiter wieder auf.

Im Gegensatz zu dem vorigen Ort waren die Häuser alle ziemlich herunter gekommen. Es war kein Baum weit und breit zu sehen und so stellte er sich in den Schatten eines Hauses und wartete. Seine Kapuze zog er sich ins Gesicht und so konnte man ihn nun gar nicht mehr in der Dunkelheit erkennen.

Ein kleiner, dünner Mann betrat die Straße. Er steuerte auf eines der Häuser zu, doch bevor er dieses erreichte schritt er durch das Licht einer Straßenlaterne und dies wurde zu seinem Verhängnis.

Der kleine Mann hatte ein spitze Nase und wässrige Augen, die aussahen, als würden sie in Tränen schwimmen. Er hatte nicht einmal den Lichtfleck hinter sich gelassen, als ihn auch schon ein roter Zauberspruch genau in die Brust traf. Der Mann im schwarzen Umhang ging auf den anderen Mann zu und fesselte ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Der Gefangene verschwand einige Sekunden später mit einem weiteren Portschlüssel und auch der Todesser apparierte.

Als wüsste der Himmel für welches Ereignis die Weichen gestellt worden waren, regnete es noch heftiger und der Mond strahlte diese Nacht noch heller als sonst, in der Hoffnung zwei neuen Gefangenen ein Licht in der Dunkelheit sein zu können.

oOo

Das große Herrenhaus lag verlassen auf dem Hügel. Unheilvoll thronte es über dem kleinen Dorf und ließ jeden erzittern, der auch nur einen Blick darauf warf.

Die Bewohner des Dorfes erzählten sich immer neue Gruselgeschichten über das Haus und mit der Zeit war eine Legende darum entstanden. Man erzählte sich, dass in diesem Haus der Teufel zu Hause war und dieser treue Untergebene hatte, die man an ihren schwarzen Umhängen und weißen Masken erkannte. Diese sollten ausströmen und die Leute gefangen nehmen, die gegen sie waren.. Nachts glaubten die Bewohner unmenschliche Schreie durch das Dorf hallen zu hören und so wuchs die Angst gegenüber dem Haus immer mehr.

Tagsüber, wenn die Sonne schien und diese es in helles Licht tauchte, schien es immer verlassen zu sein, doch nachts brannte immer Licht in einem Zimmer, das in der obersten Etage lag. Die Leute zogen dann verängstigt die Läden ihrer Häuser zu und hofften, die Gestalten in den schwarzen Umhängen würden sie verschonen, denn öfter hörten sie auch Schritte durch die Straßen hallen. Wegen diesen Geschichten waren die meisten der Bewohner in andere Dörfer in der Umgebung gezogen, manche noch weiter weg, aber es gab immer noch Einige die nicht an die Geschichten glaubten oder daraus einen enormen Profit schlagen konnten.

Sie hofften darauf, dass schon bald Menschen aus der ganzen Welt kommen und das Haus sehen wollen würden, in dem der Teufel zu Hause war.

Die Todesser machten sich aus diesen Geschichten einen Spaß, einige konnten es beispielsweise nicht unterlassen nachts in den Straßen umher zu laufen. Andere waren in das Dorf gezogen und ließen sich die Geschichten erzählen, um sie dann bei den Todessertreffen, bei denen der dunkle Lord nicht anwesend war, zu erzählen.

Fast immer sorgten sie für ungemeine Belustigung, so auch an diesem Abend, als die beiden neuen Gefangenen auftauchten.

Im Kerker des Herrenhauses befanden sich Zellen und immer wieder bekamen Todesser die Aufträge, bestimmte Leute gefangen zu nehmen und sie dann mit einem Portschlüssel in diese Zellen zu schicken. Nach kurzer Zeit kam dann immer ein Todesser, welcher sie quälte, bis sie die eine entscheidende Frage gestellt bekamen.

Tod oder Verrat? Die mutigen, heldenhaften Männer nahmen den Tod und die damit verbundenen Schmerzen. Die Anderen, denen ihr Leben wichtiger war als alles andere, wählten den Verrat und kehrten der weißen oder neutralen Seite den Rücken zu und traten dem Dunklen Lord bei. Wenig später erhielten sie das dunkle Mal und wieder gab es mehr Anhänger des Unnennbaren.

oOo

Grausam grinsend betrat Rodolphus Lestrange eine der Gefangenenzellen.

Auch er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und schwarze Stiefel. Eine weiße Maske, verdeckte auch sein Gesicht. Die beiden Gefangenen zuckten zusammen, sie befürchteten das Schlimmste.

"Ahh... wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Pettigrew ist... Cru-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Zellentür öffnete sich erneut. Ein kleiner Mann trat ein und verbeugte sich sofort tief.

"Der Lord will die Gefangenen im Thronsaal sehen!"

Ein hämisches Grinsen konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

"Grins nicht so dumm, du Niederer! Fessel gefälligst die Gefangenen und sorg dafür, dass sie die Zelle verlassen. Ich warte draußen."

Er rauschte an dem anderen Todesser vorbei und die Tür aus Stein schlug hinter ihm zu.

Sofort richtete sich der kleine Mann auf und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

"Incarcerus!"

Dicke Fesseln tauchten aus dem Nichts auf und schlangen sich um die beiden Gefangenen.

"Wenn der Dunkle Lord euch sehen will, ist das kein gutes Zeichen... Er hat eine Spezialbehandlung für seine Feinde, wusstet ihr das? Manche Opfer werden hier tagelang gequält, bis auch die Mutigsten und Stärksten ihre Geheimnisse preisgeben."

Unheilvoll öffnete sich die schwere Tür wieder und der Mann schwang seinen Zauberstab erneut, worauf hin die beiden Gefesselten einen Fuß über dem Boden schwebten. Pettigrew quietschte, während Meadowes ruhig blieb, als hätte sie das schon tausend Mal mitgemacht.

Er ließ beide hinaus aus den Kerkern schweben und ging dann einen langen Korridor entlang.

Eine schmale Treppe stieg der Mann hinauf, wobei er nicht darauf achtete, dass die Füße der Gefesselten an die Stufen stießen. Er lief einen weiteren langen Gang entlang.

Die Gänge wirkten kalt. Alle paar Meter erhellten Kerzenleuchter die nie enden wollenden Gänge spärlich.

"Hast du deinen Zauberstab?", murmelte Dorcas Meadowes leise.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Dorcas schluckte.

"Wir sind verloren, was immer auch passiert Peter, verrate uns auf keinen-"

Sie brach ab, als sie eine große Tür erreichten.

Der Todesser grinste sie noch einmal an, ehe er sie entfesselte und dann fest an die Tür klopfte.

"Herein."

Die kalte Stimme des Lords.

Die Tür schwang auf und die Beiden wurden hinein geschubst.

"Peter Pettigrew und Dorcas Meadowes, mein Lord."

Der Todesser verbeugte sich tief. Seine Stimme, die vorher noch spöttisch geklungen hatte, klang nun untergeben und respektvoll.

"Du kannst gehen."

Der dunkle Lord erhob sich von dem Thron auf dem er gesessen hatte. Wieder verbeugte sich der Todesser und verließ dann den Raum. Die schwere Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und es schien, als hätte er alle Hoffnung der Gefangenen mitgenommen.

"Dorcas Meadowes und Peter Pettigrew.."

Ein kalter Schauer rann den Beiden über ihre Rücken. Die Stimme des Schwarzmagiers war kalt. Er verließ den Schatten mit sicheren, anmutigen Schritten und trat in den Lichtschein, den eine der beiden Fackeln warf. Seine weiße Haut leuchtete gespenstisch unter dem schwarzen Umhang hervor. Peter senkte den Blick, während Dorcas direkt in die Augen des Mannes sah.

"So mutig..."

Wieder trat der Lord einen Schritt näher.

"...und doch so schwach."

"WIR SIND NICHT SCHWACH!"

Meadowes Stimme klang stark, viel stärker als sie sich fühlte. Der Blick des Lords heftete sich auf sie.

"Es ist der Tag gekommen, an dem ihr euch entscheiden müsst, zwischen den Schwachen und den Starken."

"WIR BEGEHEN KEINEN VERRAT! Wir sind der guten Seite treu! Eher würden wir sterben, als unsere Familie und unsere Freunde zu verraten!"

"Ist das so?"

Sie starrte ihn unentwegt an, während ihr Herz heftig schlug.

"Crucio."

Der Zauberstab des dunklen Lords blitze kurz im Licht auf. Dorcas fiel auf die Knie. Ein Schrei verließ ihre Kehle. Er wurde immer lauter. Sie wälzte sich am Boden und schrie weiter. Der dunkle Lord zuckte nicht einmal. Ihre Schreie erstarben. Sofort rappelte sie sich wieder auf.

"Bist du immer noch derselben Meinung?"

Er ging mit lautlosen Schritten lauernd um sie herum. Ihre Augen verfolgten ihn.

"Und was ist mir dir?"

Der dunkle Lord wendete sich erstmals an Peter, der noch immer auf den Boden sah.

"Bist du derselben Meinung?"

Dorcas sah Peter an. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Ja, das bin i-ich."

Seine Stimme klang nicht ganz so sicher.

"Wirklich?"

Ein roter Zauber löste sich aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und traf Pettigrew. Er ging ebenfalls zu Boden. Seine Schreie waren noch lauter, noch schmerzerfüllter als die seiner Mitkämpferin. Pettigrew blieb auf dem Boden liegen, als der Zauber aufhörte.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass es sich lohnt auf der Seite der Schwachen zu bleiben?"

"WIR SIND NICHT SCHWACH!", ging Dorcas wieder dazwischen, doch der Lord ignorierte sie.

Er hatte nur Augen für Pettigrew, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Der Rattenanimagus hob den Blick. Etwas anderes lag in seinen Augen.

"Nein."

Die Stimme Peters war fester geworden.

"Peter! HÖR IHM NICHT ZU! Er lügt! WIE KANNST DU DAS SIRIUS, REMUS UND JAMES ANTUN?"

"Dann wählst du die richtige Seite."

Unterwürfig senkte Peter wieder den Blick.

Dorcas erhaschte noch einen Blick auf ihn. Seine Augen waren gefüllt mit nur einem: Rache. Ein grausames Lächeln hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen und das Letzte, was sie sich fragte war, was er gedacht hatte, als er zugestimmt hatte, Verrat an seinen Freunden zu begehen. Dann traf sie das giftgrüne Licht des Todesfluches und alles um sie herum wurde schwarz.

_Tbc…_

AN: Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen… Zur Info: Ich habe bereits 8 Kapitel geschrieben… es wird also nicht so lange dauern, bis das nächste kommt. ;)


	4. II Kapitel

**Der vergessene Rumtreiber**

_Weich der Kopf in Kummers Schoße  
Leise Klage schwingt mein Schmerz  
Meine Seele habe ich geschunden  
Verraten meine Welt _

_Anuk Niosan_

**II. Kapitel **

_Wie wäre ein Winter zu ertragen,  
ohne Hoffnung auf den Frühling,  
wie ein Abschied auszuhalten,  
ohne Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen?  
Nur die Hoffnung,  
daß es immer wieder hell wird,  
läßt uns die langen, finsteren  
Nächte durchstehen._

_Annegret Kronenberg_

"Ihr solltet euch langsam auf den Weg machen, sonst kommt ihr zu spät.", sagte Lily, während sie einen Blick auf die Uhr warf.

"Fängt doch erst in einer halben Stunde an!", sagte Sirius, der seinem Patenkind seinen schwarzen Kuscheltierhund reichte.

Harry quietschte vergnügt.

"Lily hat Recht, Sirius..."

"Ich komme ja schon."

Sirius wuschelte Harry noch einmal durch die Haare und erhob sich dann vom Sofa.

"Es ist eine Schande, dass Ordenstreffen tagsüber stattfinden… normalerweise stellt man sich sowas immer im Dunkeln und bei einem kräftigen Sturm vor!"

"Es ist auch schon so unheimlich genug, Sirius Black! Außerdem sind die Treffen nicht immer tagsüber.", meinte Lily, während sie ihren Sohn auf den Arm nahm.

"Ich frage mich, wo Peter bleibt... eigentlich sollte er schon längst da sein.", murmelte Lily.

"Der ist bestimmt wieder bei seiner _Freundin_..."

Sirius Stimme klang verächtlich. James nickte zustimmend.

"Gönnt es ihm doch, dass er auch jemanden gefunden hat."

Lily küsste ihren Mann kurz.

"So und jetzt raus mit euch!"

Die Vier betraten den Flur des Hauses der Potters.

"Können wir dich auch wirklich alleine lassen, mein Engel?", fragte James noch einmal seine Frau.

"James Potter... Harry wird in 46 Tagen ein Jahr alt... mittlerweile sollte ich mit ihm alleine zu Hause sein können!"

Abwehrend hob ihr Mann die Hände, während Sirius breit grinste.

Remus öffnete die Tür und trat als erstes nach draußen.

"Sirius, James... wir haben es eilig!"

"Beruhig dich Remus.. wenn wir da ein bisschen zu spät aufkreuzen, ist das auch nicht so schlimm."

"Es ist aber höflicher pünktlich zu kommen!"

Sirius fasste sich ans Herz und seufzte tief.

"Ich wusste, dass dir der Vetrauensschülerposten nicht gut getan hat."

James und Sirius lachten, während Remus und Lily einen Blick tauschten.

"Remus hat Recht.", sagte Lily.

Mit ihrer rechten Hand schob sie James nach draußen zu Remus und Sirius.

"Wenn Peter doch noch hier her kommt, schicke ich ihn euch nach. Passt auf euch auf."

"Machen wir doch immer!"

Kurz rollte Lily die Augen und schloss dann die Tür.

"HEY! Das war unhöflich, Lily Evans! Ich war noch nicht fertig."

"Potter, Sirius Black!"

Sirius grummelte.

"Denk ja nicht, dass ich vergessen werde, was ich dir noch sagen wollte!"

Sirius drehte der Haustür den Rücken zu und grinste seine beiden Freunde breit an.

"Lasst uns gehen...", meinte Remus ungeduldig, der schon hinter dem Gartentor stand.

Mit großen Schritten durchquerten Sirius und James den Vorgarten und traten zu Remus auf die Straße.

"Was wolltest du ihr noch sagen?", fragte Krone.

"Hab ich vergessen."

Remus schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, während James breit grinste. Die Drei gingen die Straße entlang, bis sie sicher waren, dass sie niemand beobachtete, dann apparierten sie mit einem _Plop_.

oOo

Einige Meilen entfernt tauchten sie in einem verlassenen Park wieder auf. Endlich war einmal wieder besseres Wetter in England. An den vergangenen Tagen hatte es ununterbrochen geregnet, doch nun waren die Wolken weiter gezogen und so schien in einem großen Teil des Landes die Sonne.

Der Boden war zwar noch matschig, aber auch der wurde wieder fester. James, Sirius und Remus gingen schweigend zum Ausgang des Parks, wobei der ehemalige Vertrauensschüler immer etwas weiter vorne lief.

"Beeilung, ihr Beiden!"

James beschleunigte seine Schritte etwas, während Sirius mit Absicht noch langsamer ging.

"Du bist unmöglich, Tatze!"

"Ich habe dich auch lieb, Moony."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und ging zügig weiter.

Eine Frau mit zwei kleinen Kindern kam ihnen entgegen.

"Oh.. seht mal! Harry wird auch einmal so groß sein!"

James blieb einen Moment stehen und musterte die beiden Kinder. Seit er Vater war, interessierte er sich sehr dafür, wie groß andere waren und was aus Harry werden würde. Die Mutter der Beiden lächelte ihm freundlich zu und zog ihren Nachwuchs dann weiter.

"James!"

"Ich komme ja schon!"

Schnell ging James an Sirius vorbei und holte zu Remus auf.

"Warum müssen wir diesen Weg eigentlich immer laufen?", maulte Tatze.

"Du kennst die Antwort." Remus Stimme klang fast etwas belustigt.

Sie erreichten ein kleines unauffälliges Reihenhaus in einer Kleinstadt nahe London. Es hatte einen kleinen Vorgarten, der nett angelegt und gut gepflegt war. Das Haus selbst war aus braunen Backsteinen gebaut.

Die Tür und die Fensterrahmen strahlten in einem hellen weiß. Alles in allem wirkte es sehr freundlich und offen. James öffnete das Gartentor und ging die zwei Stufen zur Tür hinauf. Er klingelte, während Remus und Sirius ebenfalls den Vorgarten betraten.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Ein junger Mann stand in der Tür. Er hatte dunkle Haare und hellblaue Augen, die normalerweise freundlich und glücklich funkelten, zur Zeit aber mit einem Wissen und einer Angst gefüllt waren, die James kurz den Blick sinken ließen.

"Wie geht es Harry und Lily?", fragte er James, als stünden sie nicht vor einem Ordenstreffen.

"Gut.. bestens.. danke. Wie geht es Alice und Neville?"

James Potter und Frank Longbottom verband vor allem, dass sie beide Söhne hatten, die zudem noch fast am gleichen Tag geboren worden waren.

"Auch gut. Sie spielt oben mit ihm.. kommt doch rein."

Einladend öffnete er die Tür und ließ die Drei hinein.

"Wo ist denn Peter?"

"Er ist nicht aufgetaucht." Remus klang etwas besorgt.

"Er wird nur wieder bei seiner _Freundin_ sein!" Sirius machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung.

"Die anderen sind schon im Keller.", meinte Frank, während er die Tür zum Untergeschoss aufmachte.

Wirkte das Haus von außen vollkommen normal und einladend, so ging es im Keller ganz anders zu.

Einige Leute in verschieden farbigen Umhängen saßen in dem gut beleuchteten Raum und diskutierten aufgeregt. Sie stoppten nicht, als die Vier eintraten und sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder ließen. Es war ein magisch vergrößerter Kellerraum in einer Muggelgegend.

In unregelmäßigen Abständen trafen sich die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, um weitere Schritte im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu planen. Im Raum stand ein wuchtiger, runder Holztisch, an dem jedes Mitglied seinen festen Platz hatte. An den Wänden hingen viele Fotos und eine große Landkarte von Großbritannien.

Die Fotos zeigten mal einzelne Personen, mal ein Ehepaar und manchmal eine ganze Familie. Neben jedem Foto hing ein Zettel auf dem ein oder zwei Namen standen. Gegenüber von der Tür hing das größte Foto im Raum.

Es zeigte viele Personen, die entschlossen in die Kamera sahen und winkten. Keiner der Anwesenden betrachtete es in diesem Augenblick genauer, kannten sie es doch alle gut genug. Es zeigte die Mitglieder des Ordens.

Alastor Moody, ein sehr hoch angesehener Auror, war von Anfang an vollkommen dagegen gewesen dieses Foto zu machen und aufzuhängen. Immer wenn er es zu Gesicht bekam, brummte er etwas von "Wenn die Feinde das in die Finger bekommen, wüssten sie wer wir sind. _Unverantwortlich_"

Der Anführer des Ordens hatte seine Meinung aber noch nicht geändert und so hing es auch weiterhin an der Wand und Moody bekam jedes Mal schlechtere Laune, wenn er es sah.

Es herrschte augenblicklich Stille, als der Anführer des Ordens das Wort erhob. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang, der mit gelben Sternen verziert war, die im Licht funkelten. Er sprach nicht laut, aber dennoch hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller.

"Ich werde direkt anfangen, da wir ja nun fast vollzählig sind. Dorcas ist verschwunden. Sie verließ gestern das Haus auf dem Weg ins St. Mungos, kam aber nie bei der Arbeit an. Es tut mir Leid, Adam, aber wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sie ein Todesser erwischt hat."

Eine drückende Stille senkte sich über den Raum, während Adam, Dorcas Mann, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verbarg. Es herrschte einige Minuten Stille, ehe Professor Dumbledore weiter sprach.

"Ich werde euch benachrichtigen sobald unser Spion etwas weiß. Voldemort-"

Die Mitglieder zuckten zusammen, doch Dumbledore tat, als hätte er dies nicht gesehen.

"war in den vergangenen Tagen sehr ruhig-"

"Was aber damit zusammen hängt, dass er einzelne unserer Mitglieder gefangen nimmt und tötet!"

Alastor Moodys Stimme klang schneidend. Misstrauisch betrachtete er jeden am Tisch. Sie hielten seinem Blicken stand, auch wenn sie sich nicht wohl fühlten. Angst lag in ihren Gesichtern, denn jeder wusste, er könnte der nächste sein.

"Ich frage mich, woher er die Namen kennt."

"Alastor... niemand aus dieser Runde verrät Namen an Voldemort."

Moody brummte, sagte aber nichts mehr.

"Er war in den letzten Tagen ruhig, was aber nicht heißt, dass er dies bleiben wird. Vielleicht plant er in genau diesem Moment den nächsten Angriff auf Unschuldige.."

Es herrschte wieder Stille, während einige unter sich sahen. Es war schrecklich für sie zu wissen, dass sie jetzt nichts tun konnten, obwohl sie genau deshalb hier waren. Sie wollten helfen und kämpfen! Aber sie konnten nicht, denn Voldemort beschränkte sich im Moment darauf seine Feinde gefangen zu nehmen.

"Seid wachsam! Passt auf, wohin ihr geht, ob euch jemand verfolgt. Passt auf euch auf."

Besorgnis klang in Dumbledores Stimme mit.

Er hatte fast jeden von ihnen aufwachsen gesehen. Fast jeden von ihnen, hatte er unterrichtet, hatte gesehen, wie sie größer und mächtiger wurden und nun saßen sie mit ihm an einem Tisch und waren bereit ihr Leben zu geben, um das von Anderen zu retten.

Sie hatten alle Angst, natürlich, auch er hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst davor zu erfahren, dass wieder einer von ihnen getötet worden war. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er immer zuerst hoffen musste, dass die Getöteten keine Geheimnisse oder Namen verraten hatten, um ihren Tod schmerzensfreier zu machen.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Noch hoffte er, dass Dorcas lebte, auch wenn er nicht mehr daran glaubte. Er hoffte, dass Dorcas nichts verraten hatte und er hasste sich dafür.

oOo

"Du kannst gehen." Lord Voldemorts Stimme klang fast etwas gelangweilt.

Peter verbeugte sich tief. Ein grausames Lächeln legte sich eine Sekunde auf das Gesicht des Lords, ehe er wieder einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck annahm.

"Mein Lord."

Peter verließ den Raum, sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blickte er auf das Mal. Es blutete und tat höllisch weh. Er hatte sich heiser geschrien, doch der dunkle Lord hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

Kurz überkamen in ihn Zweifel, doch er musste sie nicht einmal abschütteln, als graue lebensfreudige Augen vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Seine Mundwinkel bekamen einen entschlossenen Zug. Er ließ sein Hemd hochgekrempelt, doch zog den Umhangärmel hinunter. Er ging den spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang. Er stieg die Stufen hinab, an denen er sich vor nicht all zu langer Zeit die Füße gestoßen hatte.

Mit zittrigen Beinen verließ er das Anwesen. Mit letzter Kraft apparierter er nach Hause und fiel in sein Bett. Er schlief erschöpft ein und träumte von grauen Augen.

Als er erwachte, ging sein erster Blick zur Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch. Leise fluchend richtete er sich auf und hielt dann abrupt inne.

Sein Arm schmerzte noch immer höllisch. Der Ärmel seines Umhangs war vollgesogen mit Blut. Er zog den Umhang aus und zum Vorschein kam der Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich die Schlange wand.

Das getrocknete Blut klebte an seiner Haut. Schnell trat er ins Badezimmer und tupfte sich vorsichtig das Blut ab. Es fing nicht wieder an zu bluten, aber weh tat es trotzdem. Er riss sich zusammen und dachte an die grauen Augen, während er sich etwas Frisches anzog und nach Godric's Hollow apparierte.

Er klingelte. Schritte ertönten und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

"Peter!"

"Hallo Lily." Seine Stimme klang noch immer etwas heiser. Sie bemerkte es nicht.

"Hast du die Zeit vergessen? James, Sirius und Remus sind schon weg. Bitte entschuldige mich.. Harry-"

Sie deutete mit dem Daumen nach innen.

"Danke."

Er drehte sich um und Lily schloss die Tür.

Eilig ließ er das Haus hinter sich und apparierte in den Park, wo auch vor kurzem die anderen drei gewesen waren. Er begegnete niemandem. Noch immer tat das Mal weh. Es brannte noch etwas mehr, als er klingelte.

Er konnte nur rächen, wenn er weiter machte, wie bisher. Er wusste das und er hatte vor es durch zu ziehen.

Die Tür ging auf.

"Peter!"

Die Frau hatte ein freundliches, rundes Gesicht und blonde Haare. Ihre Augen waren gefüllt mit Stress. Sie hielt ihren Sohn auf dem Arm, der ihr jetzt schon wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnelte.

"Komm rein."

Peter schenkte ihr ein schnelles Lächeln. Es war aufgesetzt. Sie bemerkte es nicht.

Er schritt die Treppe zum Untergeschoss hinunter. Leise öffnete er die Tür und huschte hinein. Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu. Seine Wangen brannten, während er ein 'entschuldigt' murmelte und sich auf seinem Platz neben Sirius nieder ließ. Sie beachteten ihn nicht weiter, sondern lauschten Dumbledore.

Peter hörte nicht zu. Er sah hinunter auf seinen Unterarm. Jetzt würde alles besser werden.

_Tbc.._

AN: Vielleicht hat ja diesmal jemand Zeit für einen Kommentar …


End file.
